


Your body on mine

by Kriddle



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Camping, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriddle/pseuds/Kriddle
Summary: When Katniss falls through some ice on a lake Peeta tries to help her warm up.





	

When Katniss and Peeta originally went to her favorite cabin in the woods it wasn't supposed to snow until after they had left. It was just supposed to be two friends getting away for the weekend. She had everything planned and packed perfectly, she had even checked the weather app ten times on the way down there to just double check! 

It was the day before they were about to leave when they noticed that it was starting to snow earlier than expected. Katniss thought it was going to be just some light flurries for today and by the time they had left tomorrow the storm would be behind them.

"Peeta! I'm going to go get some more wood out by the lake before it gets too dark outside!" Katniss called out as she was tying her tennis shoes by the front door. Katniss ran out the door before she could hear his muffled response. She started down the familiar rocky covered path when she noticed a pier that led to the lake by their cabin. She had never noticed it before but she never really strayed from the path to notice it before. She slowly decided that straying from the path just this once, just for a second, wouldn't be such a bad thing. 

As Katniss made her way down to the pier she noticed that it was very old and some of the boards looked rotted out. She slowly crept her foot onto the first board and stood on it. This wasn't that bad, right? She could make it down to the end of the pier and see what it was like with no problems? She made sure to avoid the boards that were heavily rotted so that she didn't fall through to the water. The temperature had to have dropped to 10 degrees since she first walked out the door to get wood.

As she made it to the end of the pier she couldn't help but notice the beautiful view of the lake and the surrounding woods that it gave her. Katniss started to wish that she had brought her phone with her so she could take a picture of it to show Peeta. Just as Katniss turned around to walk back to the path to get the wood the board beneath her snapped sending her into the icee cold water below her. 

"SHIT... FUCKING SHIT!" Katniss screeched as she tried to swim back to the shore, but her leg was caught on something so she couldn't get far. Katniss was debating on whether or not she should swim down below to untie it or just try to shake whatever it was lose. The longer Katniss tried to hold herself above the water the more she notice her body slowly starting to get stiff. Her arms become harder to move, her legs barely giving her a swift kick to hold herself up. 

Katniss did was she thought was the only thing left to do. She floated onto her back and started screaming for help. As she floated on her back she could feel whatever it was keeping her there slowly unwrap itself from her. Katniss mustered up all of the strength she had left to swim back to the shore. 

As she laid there shivering on the shore shivering, unable to move, she started to yell Peeta's name hoping he could hear her from the cabin. "PEETA..... PEEETTTTTAAAAAAAA!" Her small voice croaked weak in defeat. As she laid there drifiting in and out of conscienceness she heard footsteps running towards her cold useless body.

"Katniss! Katniss! Shit, are you okay? Why are you laying here?! Katniss why are you soaking wet?!" Peeta rushed out as he gathered her in his warm muscular arms carrying her back up to the path. 

"Iii...ii.. i.. sssaawww aaaa..... pp..ppiiieerr aaannnd.... waaa.... waaann... wwwannnted to sss..ssseee it" her voice crackled out, burying her body closer to his warmer one. Peeta hurried her inside to the cabin placing a blanket around her while she laid by the fire.

"Kat, what happened? Did you trip and fall in?" Peeta asked, stripping her of her socks and shoes. Observing her toes and finger to make sure none of them showed signs of hypothermia. 

"One... oofff.... the boarrrddss snappppppeeddd" her voice shook trying to regain some heat into her. Peeta brought her some warm tea and another blanket but nothing was helping. She just couldn't get warm.

"Kat, you should probably take your clothes off.... I mean just because they're wet and not helping you any!" Peeta rushed out, a blush creeping up to his face as soon as he said it. 

"Peeta I don't think I can move to do that... do you... do you think that you could... maybehelpme?" She rushed out, quickly down casting her eyes to the pool of water below her. 

Peeta looked like he couldn't believe her words. His eyes had grown large and the blush from his face had instantly gone away. A look close to desire and love had flashed across his face as quickly as she had said it. Katniss didn't know why though, there was no way that her extremely charming, sweet, good looking, best friend could ever like her in the way. Not that she wouldn't mind if he did though, she had thought about her body being pinned beneath his many times since they had first met, but never really did anything about it because he was totally out of her league.

By the time Katniss had gotten out her thoughts she noticed that Peeta was sitting behind her now, both blankets gone, and her back pressed up against his chest. Katniss shivered, but this time it wasn't because she was cold. Peeta slowly wrapped his hands around her waist inching her long sleeve shirt up with his warm hands. 

"Is this okay?" He murmured into the crook of her neck. 

"Yesssssss" she hissed, arching her back out into the open. He lifted her shirt up and over her head throwing it carelessly across the room before turning his attention to her bra. He slowly slid the straps down her shoulders leaving warm wet kisses in their place. He undid the clasps one by one letting the bra sink into her lap.

"Kat? Is this okay?" Peeta hissed, as he cupped her small but perky breasts in his hands. He slowly started to knead and pull on her nipples waiting for her response, but only received a soft moan encouraging him on. 

"Peeta, as much as I love what you're doing... I really do need to get out of these wet clothes" she moaned, as he started to grind against her back. He stood both of them up and turned her around to face him. He slowly slid down her body kissing down her chest until he reached the top of her leggings. He sank down to he knees hooking her pants and underwear in his hands before slowly pulling them down her legs helping her out of them. Katniss kicked them to the side and stared down at him not sure what to do next. 

"You know Katniss you have a very exquisite body" Peeta moaned into her thigh as he slowly inched his way back up her body. Katniss kept her eyes trained on her feet until she felt his hand beneath her chin. She slowly looked up meeting his eyes for the first and saw only a black pool of love and desire. Before he could say anything she wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her mouth into his. It was all teeth and tongue before they started to slow down and gain a rhythm into their madness. Peeta pulled away from her mouth abruptly to look into her eyes. He must have seen what he was looking for because before she knew it her body was wrapped around his and her back was pressed against the cushions of the couch. 

"Kat.... I love you, and I'm not just saying that because you're laying naked beneath me" he moaned into her ear as their hips started to bump and grind against each other. Katniss froze in her spot unable to say anything for a moment. She was shocked. She never expected him to feel the same way about her that she did him. 

"Well don't just sit there, say something... please" his voice pleaded with her, his eyes watching her every move. 

"I...I... I love you too, Peeta" she rushed out before grabbing his face in her hands and kissing him like it could be the last. 

Before she knew what was happening his shirt and his pants were both thrown onto the floor, leaving his boxers as the only barrier. His hands were everywhere leaving a trail of heat wherever they went. He started to kiss down her stomach until her reached her dripping entrance. He slowly swiped his tongue up and down before suckling her clit in between his teeth and lips, causing her to cry out. Soon one of his fingers joined in stroking the fire inside her even more before she burst, calling out his name. 

"Peeta... did you um... by chance bring a condom with you on this trip?" Katniss whispered trying to get her voice back to normal.

"I'm gonna be honest with you baby, I always bring a condom with me when I hang out with you..... just in case this moment ever came." He murmured into her hair as he reached for his wallet pulling out a condom. 

Peeta slowly inched his boxers off, his erection straining against his stomach begging for attention. Katniss grabbed the condom from his hand tearing it open and slowly slid it down his cock. Peeta groaned as she moved the tip towards her entrance, soaking his cock in her natural juices. 

"Shit your pussy feels so wet and I haven't even fucked you yet, Kat!" Peeta moaned into her neck as he grinded his cock against her slit making her even more wet in anticipation. 

"Well hurry up and fuck me already before I do it myself!" She moaned as he slipped the tip inside of her slowly. He kept a slow pace until he was buried inside of her all of the way. They both moaned as he stopped to control himself from embarrassing himself too quickly. 

Then Peeta started to move, and he started to move faster and harder. Katniss didn't think she could possibly get any more turned on, but watching Peeta's face as he enjoyed her body proved her wrong. His eyes met hers and he moaned even louder, picking up his pace while tightening his grip on her waist.

"Shit baby, I always knew you would feel good but not this good. Not this tight and wet" he gritted through his teeth. "Am I the only one to ever make you this wet?" He moaned into her ear, fucking her harder.

"Yesssss, yes you're the only one to make me this wet! My pussy was made for you and your cock, Peeta!" She screeched as he started to rub her clit making her clench tighter around him. 

"I'm not going to last much longer, Kat. Your pussy is just too good!" He moaned into her mouth, shoving his tongue past her lips creating a dance with each other until she pulled back for air. Katniss knew she couldn't come again, not this way, not the first time, but she knew he wouldn't be able to last that long just yet.

"Your cock is so huge, Peeta! You stretch me like I've never been stretched before!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, bucking her hips faster to meet his. "I love you so much... I thought about this so many times, Peeta.... I thought about just how good you could fuck me!" She moaned into his ear as her nails clawed down his back.

That, mixed with her words, seemed to push Peeta over the edge. Her name falling off of his lips while his cum shot into the condom as he rocked his hips into her a few more times. He rolled over onto his side, pulling out of her in the process, and pulled her body into his chest. Katniss pulled the condom off of his cock throwing it somewhere across the room not really caring where it went.

"Mmmmmm Kat, that was by far one of the best moments of my life" Peeta whispered softly into her hair. "...And I really hope that you let me have more great moments like this but instead as your... boyfriend?" 

"Peeta I'm pretty sure that that line was already crossed as soon as you said you loved me." Katniss laughed into the crook of his neck, watching his body relax at the sincerity of her words. Peeta grabbed a blanket that was at the end of the couch and wrapped their entertwined bodies inside of it. 

"Good, because as your boyfriend I am just letting you know that anytime you need to get warm again... I'll be glad to help" he winked, encasing his arms around her body, watching her drift off into a blissful sleep.

 

 

The End.


End file.
